broniesfandomcom-20200225-history
Evening Star
'''Evening Star '''is a unicorn mare who has a burning desire for Equestria to be in her own hooves, she has very talented magic, though appears mischevious and cunning, deep inside she's actually more of a softie but only acts tough on the outside to attract the attention of future 'subjects'. History & Backstory Birth Evening Star was originally born as an Earth Pony, and had her mother as an Earth Pony as well, but her father was a unicorn. She had three older siblings who were all unicorns as well. She was welcomed to Equestria nearby a swamp, and the sunlight had peeped behind the clouds and shone on the newborn foal, and her parents had decided to call her Evening Star because her coat was the colour of the dusk sky, and the 'star' part came from the shimmers of the sunbeam that shone down on her. Fillyhood Evening Star and her parents and siblings lived in an old house nearby Froggy Bottom Bog. The new filly was very clumsy and forgetful, and her brothers and sisters use to laugh at her. Evening Star used to watch her brothers and sisters perform their spells, and she was envious that she couldn't become a magic user herself. One day, Evening Star's parents had come to Ponyville for a sister, and their daughters and sons tagged along. There, at Ponyville, Evening Star had never felt joy in all her life, and she felt like she could stay there forever. Once she was dragged to home again, she was put in a bad mood for a while, but then started to prance around in happiness. After months of begging to go back to Ponyville again someday, her parents say no for the final. Evening Star gets bitter and she goes outside and picks up dozens of fire ants, and she empties them out into her siblings' beds. She was in a good mood for the rest of the day, and slept soundly and peacefully. The next morning, her brothers and sisters had woken up with horrible, itchy bites and scratches all over them. Evening Star was at total joy to hear this, so she snuck outside again to collect more fire ants. Her parents caught her red-hoofed, and they gave her a time-out inside the house. However, the chair Evening Star was sitting on for her time-out had a window on the wall by it, so she opened the window and snuck sneakily out the house, and tip-toed all the way to Ponyville. When she was at Ponyville, it was a rainy day. She was disappointed with all the shut doors in her face. She found a little tent, and was tempted to walk in, but she walked on. Suddenly, she heard a quiet, small voice from the shadows. "I am a sorcerer, a wizard, the achiever of dreams..." He offerred to help out Evening Star, and asked her for her number one wish. She replied with, "I want to become a unicorn." The sorcerer granted her wish and since then she had been a unicorn all her life. Hunger for Power After her final wish had been granted, Evening Star was desperate enough to show her parents her new horn. But she figured they'll be cross at her for trusting a stranger. She thought of those other times her parents had been strict to her. She shook her head. No. She was never coming back, ever! She explored Ponyville to find a parent, but nobody was the perfect match. She found a palace, but nearby was: Celestia's Magic School For Gifted Unicorns. Evening Star snuck in and passed the entrance exam in no time. Soon, she was Princess Celestia's apprentice, and she told herself, privately, that she wanted to be that kind of pony one day. She decided that if she wanted to be ruler of Equestria, she needed to overcome her shyness. So she had a big change in personality, being bold and arrogant. Evening Star had such prized magic, Celestia hadn't seen such a talented foal. Evening Star graduated shortly with the magic of a sorceress, and then, she realised that she would have to force a new position for herself. A Mischevious Idea Two years after her graduation from the magic academy, Evening Star thought that her first move was to be friendly and become friends with everyone. Sadly, that did not turn out as well as she expected. In disappointment, she came up with a much more better idea. What could she do? She could trick ponies into liking her. How? By magic, of course... Evening Star began to study hard, to learn hypnosis and mind-control spells and shapeshifting. Her idea was that she would use her magic to shapeshift into a random, new pony and then travel all across Equestria to make friends and she would even use mind-control if she had to; and she would get things her way. But most of the time, she usually failed. After a battle, Evening Star got new ideas to take over Equestria... The Take Over The next attempt at taking over Equestria, Evening Star succeeded. One day, she reunited with one of her sisters. The sister was named Scarlet Shimmer and was now a Crystal Pony for some reason. But, however, there was something different about her. She had no horn. Apparently, the horn got chopped off by some wizard, according to her. Scarlet Shimmer joined Evening Star's plans to take over Equestria, and soon they had found a new recruit. A Pegasus named Cloud Light, who was once a foe of Evening Star, but the two pushed aside their differences and joined forces. Then, they kidnapped two foals. One named Chaos, and the other named Amethyst Sparkle. Chaos was a mysterious foal and was chosen for her evil actions in the past, but Amethyst was chosen because she can't hold her sanity very well and can become insane very easily. They chose one last pony, Butterfly, who was actually quite bitter. Soon their spirits formed together and they became the next bearers of the Elements of Insanity. Evening Star had the Element of Destruction, Cloud Light had Betrayal, Scarlet Shimmer had Lies, Butterfly had Brutality, Chaos had Depression, and Amethyst Sparkle had Greed. Evening Star and her companions were able to overthrow the four princesses with ease. However, once Evening sat down on the throne, corruption took over her mind and she became the pony she didn't want to ever be - a cruel ruler. In her corruption, she transformed into a white pony with a mane and tail made out of fire, shining white eyes with a tiny burning flame in the middle. Equestria was set to a volcano-like theme, the castle turned into a volcano, and the ponies became slaves, the important ones trapped in cages. Plans seemed to go well... Personality Evening Star is rude, hot-headed, arrogant, brave, bold, adventurous, and downright feisty. She is stubborn and has severe anger issues, she has a secret soft side which allows her magic to become less harmful. She will forever torture her subjects, and give them unfair judgement.